


You're the one that I want

by Jake



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Grease - Freeform, M/M, alec doesnt dance, i cant think of anything else, magnus is singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake/pseuds/Jake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets home and Magnus is singing Grease. That's pretty much it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one that I want

It was after a particularly trying battle with a couple of Ravener demons that Alec slowly made his way up the stairs towards Magnus’ flat, looking forward to collapsing onto his boyfriend’s delightfully comfortable sofa, preferably with a mug of tea in hand. However, as he reached the final few steps, a faint trickle of music reached his ears, seeping through the crack under the door and filling his head with a cheerful, upbeat rhythm. Cautiously, he approached the door, sliding his key into the lock and pushing it open…to reveal Magnus in ridiculously skinny jeans and a violet t-shirt dancing to a song Alec didn’t recognise.

And then Magnus started to sing:

“I got chills; they’re multiplying,

And I’m losing control

‘Cause the power you’re supplying

It’s electrifying”

Jaw slightly open and eyes wide in surprise, Alec watched as the warlocks hands crackled with a blinding blue light as he sung the last line. That was when he finally turned to face the door and his vibrant cat-eyes landed on Alec, lighting up with a mischievous smile. Grinning slightly evilly at his boyfriend, Magnus started to walk towards Alec, steps in time with the beat of the song. Panicking, Alec hastily began to shuffle backwards, but then Magnus was directly in front of him, one hand tightly clutching the front of Alec’s leather jacket.

“You better shape up,

‘Cause I need a man,

And my heart is set on you,”

Suddenly finding himself being yanked forwards into the flat, Alec stumbled into Magnus, who closed the door with a click of his fingers, while singing to Alec.

“You better shape up,

You better understand,

To my heart I must be true.”

Here Magnus paused, looking expectantly at Alec as he waited for the Shadowhunter to finish the verse. One eyebrow raised in confusion, Alec simply stared back at his boyfriend, whose grin had slipped into a slightly irritated frown. Nevertheless, a moment later Magnus had slipped his hand across Alec’s chest and down to his waist, pulling him closer, simultaneously taking Alec’s hand with his other one, still singing.

“You’re the one that I want,

You are the one I want,”

“N-no, stop it-” Alec’s protestations cut through Magnus’ singing, but he was ignored by the warlock, who was now swaying both of them back and forth in a movement that was obviously intended to be dancing, but was impeded by Alec’s reluctance to move.

“Oh, come on, Alec, it’s fun.” Magnus murmured into his boyfriend’s neck, pressing light kisses to it in an attempt to persuade him to dance properly.

“No. It’s not fun.” Alec replied, still being forcibly swayed. “I don’t dance.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus began, a wicked grin spreading over his face, “I very much doubt that. All those grace runes must be good for something, surely.”

He abruptly released Alec’s waist, twirling him under their entwined hands, the Shadowhunter too surprised to stop his boyfriend from spinning him, and managing not to fall over when Magnus pulled him back, hand resting on his hip again.

“They’re good for keeping me alive.” Alec replied drily, glaring at the warlock. However, his arm resignedly rose over Magnus’ shoulder, hand resting at the back of his neck. Rolling his eyes as Magnus began to sing again, he found himself absentmindedly playing with strands of Magnus’ hair as he was swayed around the room.

 

“If you’re filled with affection,

You’re too shy to convey,

Better take my direction,

Feel your way.”

As he sang the last line, Magnus’ hand once again moved from Alec’s waist, sliding up his chest before curling around his neck, pulling him in for a brief kiss.

“You better shape up,

‘Cause I need a man,

Who can keep me satisfied,”

At this Magnus winked and leaned into Alec, who was extremely conscious of the warlock’s warm breath on one of the runes that adorned the skin half hidden by the collar of his leather jacket. Magnus continued to sing with his mouth pressed lightly against his neck, which a subtle flush was now creeping over.

“You better shape up,

If you’re gonna prove,

That my faith is justified,

Are you sure?

Yes, I’m sure down deep inside.”

Mumbling a word into where Alec’s collarbone was barely visible under a black tee, Magnus brought his head up to watch the shadowhunter’s bright blue eyes roll, the affection in them far more obvious than the irritation. Abruptly, Magnus pulled them both into a twirl, and they spun across the room, nearly tripping over Chairman Meow, who yowled and ran off to the sofa.

 

“You’re the one that I want, 

You are the one I want,”

Really, being dragged around the room by his too excitable, ever so slightly weird boyfriend, Alec would absolutely, 100%, never admit that he was kind of enjoying this. After a stressful hunt, and Izzy and Jace arguing on the way back to the Institute again, he really needed something to take his mind off it so he could relax. Like the fact that his jacket was pink.

…

…

…

Why was his jacket pink? As Magnus attempted to whirl him past the mirror he had just glimpsed, Alec untangled himself from his arms, and looked at his brandneweighteenthbirthdaypresenttopshadowhuntergearthatactuallylookedawesome leather jacket in their reflection. It was pink.

“Magnus,” Alec began, in that dangerously low voice that he usually reserved for Jace when he did something stupid, like go looking for vampires to start fights with on that stupid bike of his. “Why is my jacket pink?”

“Jacket?” Magnus asked innocently, moving to stand behind him and absolutely not widening his vibrant eyes and fluttering his eyelashes. “And what jacket would that be?”

“This jacket, Magnus. My leather jacket. My brand new leather jacket. You know, the one that’s pink?”

“Oh Alec, darling, no offence, but that really isn’t your colour. Actually, I didn’t know you wore colour. Isn’t there some sort of rule in the Codex forbidding you to wear anything that isn’t black?”

“Change it. Now.”

So Magnus changed it. A slight whisper under his breath, and his grin widened as writing started to form on the back, written in a delicate hand to read-

“Pink Ladies?” Alec raised an eyebrow, his face a portrait of exasperation as he watched the same words appear on the front. “Alright Magnus, as absolutely hilarious as I find this, if you don’t change my jacket back to how it was when I entered this flat, I will never kiss you again.”

Disappointment in his eyes, Magnus leant forward and murmured in his ear. “Oh, but kissing you is one of my absolute favourite things to do. Of course,” he continued, voice lowering even more, “I also immensely enjoy doing other thing to-“

“Magnus!” A (delightful, in Magnus’ opinion) scarlet blush, spread across Alec’s cheeks that made the shadowhunter’s glare look quite dramatically less intimidating and more, well, adorable.

Magnus, because whatever anyone else might say, he was a truly wonderful person, took pity on him, and with a click of his fingers, restored the jacket to its original state.

 

Half an hour later, when Chairman Meow ran off and Grease was left playing on the TV screen in favour of other things the sofa could be used for apart from watching films, Alec thought maybe he rather liked coming home to find Magnus singing.


End file.
